Big Red Car (video)
"Big Red Car" is the third Wiggles video from September 11, 1995. This marks the debut of Wags the Dog and two vehicles, The Big Red Car and The S.S Feathersword. The video features 15 songs such as "Wags the Dog", "I'm a Cow", "Hat On My Head", "Dorothy's Dance Party" and "Big Red Car''"'' In America, the video is titled as "Dance Party". Song List #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow #Do the Flap #On Your Holiday #Hat On My Head #Greg's Magic Show - "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia's Song #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Big Red Car Plot The Wiggles arrive at home. Jeff, although driving, has fallen asleep. Wake up, Jeff! Greg starts to ask him again, but Jeff's fallen asleep again (he's wearing a more complete sleepsuit this time, a night shirt, a night cap, and a candle). Wake up, Jeff! So they say that Jeff needs to do a warm up and the Can you point your fingers and do the twist. *'Song 1': "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Murray walks in carrying a plate of bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony thinks about eating for a second but Murray reminds him it's for Wags. Anthony then imitates a dog. The others laugh. *'Song 2':' '"Wags the Dog" Anthony talks about the Five Little Joeys *'Song 3': "Five Little Joeys" Anthony introduces Di Dicki Do Dum. *'Song 4': "Di Dicki Do Dum" The Wiggles dress up as cows and Jeff talks about cows. *'Song 5': "I'm a Cow" When the Wiggles start to flap like a bird, they start to fly up into the sky. *'Song 6': "Do the Flap" Murray, Anthony and two kids are on the couch looking at all of the pictures that Murray is showing that what he has done on his holiday, then Anthony is talking about what they did on their holiday. *'Song 7': "On Your Holiday" The Wiggles are wearing hats in different places such as the sun, fishing, horse riding and playing the bagpipes. *'Song 8': "Hat On My Head" Anthony asks Greg if he can do some magic tricks (claps hands) for everybody. Greg said he'd love to. Anthony says there's one problem; they should ask the kids first. Greg agrees. As Anthony leaves, Greg asks the camera if you want to see some magic tricks? Oh, they do! He slaps hands with Anthony who appears in and out briefly. Greg needs some magic things. First, he needs his magic cape. Anthony arrives with a cape, and Greg puts that on. Now he needs a magic hat. Anthony arrives with a hat, and Greg puts that on too. And most importantly he needs his magic wand. Anthony arrives and gives him the wand. Greg puts away the wand for now since there's something very special he wants to show you. *'Gregs Magic Trick' - Bag Of Magic Hanky's Trick and Vase Of Magic Flowers Trick *'Song 9': "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" Greg goes to a small table behind him and gets a bag with magic hankies in it. He shows the inside of the bag and there's nothing there "hello hello". He waves the wand over the bag and then reaches in but there's no magic hankies! He shows everyone the inside of the bag again and it's empty. Oh, he forgot to say the magic words. How silly. He asks the audience if they can all help him say the magic words which are "Wiggle Waggle." And wave your fingers in the air at the count of 3. Greg counts to 3 and waves his fingers at the bag, saying "Wiggle Waggle!" Greg looks surprised. He reaches in and pulls out a pink hankie. Let's try again. He shows the bag is empty and then readies everyone for the count to 3. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg reaches in and pulls a green magic hankie. Let's try one more time. Maybe they can get a big magic hankie. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. Greg pulls out a huge magic hankie. Put your hand up if you did that. Wow, it's bigger than I thought. It's time for another trick. He has a vase of magic flowers. Well the vase is empty but with some magic we can get some. He takes the big magic hankie and covers the vase. He asks for help one last time. 1, 2, 3, Wiggle Waggle. He pulls the hankie and the vase is full of flowers! Anthony asks the audience if they helped and to give yourselves a magic clap. Anthony claps and he and Greg disappear. *'Song 10': "Brown Girl in the Ring" Murray is making a game two kids have to guess what these things are like smell and feel. *'Song 11': "Georgia's Song" Jeff is playing dress up with other kids. They are dressing up as pirates. Jeff tells that he has a friend who is a pirate who is Captain Feathersword. So Jeff tells everyone if they would like to have a ride on Captain Featherswords friendly pirate ship. *'Song 12': "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" Now that they're on dry land, Captain Feathersword suggests to The Wiggles and the other pirates thay they do a pirate dance together.( a pirate dance) *'Song 13': "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Greg meets Henry the Octopus and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy is having a dance party, and everyone's invited! *'Song 14': "Dorothy's Dance Party" The Wiggles say goodbye and they run to the Big Red Car for a drive. *'Song 15': "Big Red Car" *'Credits': The wiggles, their friends, and everyone else who helped make the Big red car video (including the kids) does "Henry's Dance" on some of the sets used for filming the video. Theme music for credits is the instrumental version of Henry's Dance. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Anthony Field''' -''' Captain Feathersword *Paul Field as Captain Feathersword ("Do The Flap" and the Credits scenes) *John William Field as Captain Feathersword ("Dorothy's Dance Party" scene) *Alex Harfield, Jacqui Field as Wags the Dog *Emma Buter as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna as Henry The Octopus Voice Talents *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice (Do The Flap scene) *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Georgia's Song Dancers *Alex Harfield *Mary Ann Hull *Rhiannah Kitching Choreographer *Leanne Halloran Assistants *Donna Halloran *Judy Halloran Children appearing provided by the Donna Halloran School of Dance, Moorebank, Sydney *Keiran Bianco *Alyssa Bryce *Nicole Butler *Sarah Cornale *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Jessica Halloran *Cassandra Halloran *Kate Halloran *Shaun Higgins *Naomi Higgins *Ben Jones *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Melanie Scott *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Sneddon *Michael Walsh Other Children Appearing *Georgia Munro-Cook *Vincent Bettens *Luke Field *Clare Field *Dominic Field *Joseph Field *Anthony Silvestrini *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Nicholas Hull *Timothy Rioseco *Blaine Charlton *Samantha Release Dates Australia - September 11, 1995 United States - April 3, 2000 (as "Dance Party") Album The "Big Red Car" album was released on February 20, 1995. CD Songs *The Four Presents *Here We Go Dorothy *My New Shoes *Sanctissima *Henry's Dance (Heard in the credits as background music but in the "Yummy Yummy" video) *Teddy Bear Hug (In the Yummy Yummy video) *Pufferbillies (In the re-recoreded Yummy Yummy video) *Joannie Works With One Hammer (In the Yummy Yummy video) *I Am A Dancer (In the Yummy Yummy video) Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles introducing themselves JeffSleepinginBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car JeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Car JeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and the Big Red Car TheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles OhNo!OhWhat?!?.jpg|''"Oh no! Oh what?!?" He'sAsleep!.jpg|"He's asleep!"'' OhNo!.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' JeffSleepinginPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia GregandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandSofia.jpg|Greg and Sofia Greg,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Leonardo and Sofia GregandLeonardo.jpg|Greg and Leonardo GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing drums CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" Clare,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Clare, Leonardo and Sofia LeonardoinBigRedCar.jpg|Leonardo TheAwakeWigglesSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing LukeinBigRedCar.jpg|Luke AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray LukeandMurray.jpg|Luke and Murray MurrayandJosephField.jpg|Murray and Joseph MurrayPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender telecaster guitar Greg,ClareandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare and Sofia ClareandSofiainBigRedCar.jpg|Clare and Sofia CanYouStandonOneFootandShakeYourHand?.jpg|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?"'' JeffStandingonOneFoot.jpg|Jeff standing on one foot Greg,Clare,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare, Leonardo and Sofia Luke,AnthonyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Luke, Anthony and Anthony JosephinBigRedCar.jpg|Joseph MurrayandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Bones.jpg|Murray holding a plate of bones AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony acting like Wags the Dog TheUnforgottenWigglesLaughingatAnthony.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles laughing at Anthony WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags GregPattingWags'Head.jpg|Greg patting Wags' head File:Wags'Closeup.jpg|Wags in his close-up Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags Greg,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Wags and Anthony GregandAnthonyDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony dancing GregandJeffpattingWags'head.jpg|Greg and Jeff patting Wags' head TheAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray JeffandBlaine.jpg|Jeff and Blaine TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor HeBarksAllDayandNight.jpg|''"He barks all day and night."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags WagstheDog(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and the kids CartoonBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon Big Red Car transition PictureofDorothy.jpg|Picture of Dorothy on Anthony's drums FiveLittleJoeys.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" NicholasHullinBigRedCar.jpg|Nicholas Hull AnthonyRapSinging.jpg|Anthony rap singing TheNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music SianRyan.jpg|Sian Ryan Dr.Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray TimothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Timothy Rioseco RoseCousens.jpg|Rose Cousens JosephFieldJumping.jpg|Joseph jumping JosephBumpinghisHead.jpg|Joseph bumping his head Nomorejoeysjumpingonthebed!.jpg|"NO MORE JOEYS JUMPING ON THE BED!" Dr.MurrayJumping.jpg|Dr. Murray Jumping Dr.MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Doctor Murray falling down NoSillyDoctorsJumpingOnTheBed!.jpg|"NO SILLY DOCTORS JUMPING ON THE BED!" Greg,JeffandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dr. Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesandDr.Murray.jpg|The Wiggles, Doctor Murray and the kids DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Di Dicki Do Dum" AnthonySingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Anthony singing HUH?!?.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!" GregSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesSingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Wiggles singing JeffPlayingAccordioninBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion DiDickiDoDum.jpg|The Irish dancers JeffandDaisy.jpg|Jeff and Daisy JeffandSarahCornale.jpg|Jeff and Sarah AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle DaisyCousens.jpg|Daisy TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOtherWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Henry TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonrealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Henry and Wags RoseandJeff.jpg|Rose and Jeff Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Wags Greg,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry and Wags MurrayandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie CassandraHalloran.jpg|Cassandra Halloran DorothyandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie DorothyandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Dorothy and Jessie JessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWags.jpg|Wags and Dorothy TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Wags and Dorothy WagsandTheWiggles.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles DaisyandRoseCousens.jpg|Daisy and Rose DiDickiDoDum2.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" GregandJeffintheCowSuits.jpg|Greg and Jeff in cow suits I'maCow-Prologue.jpg|Jeff telling the poem about cows Jeff'sHorns.jpg|Jeff's Horns GregPlayingCowbell.jpg|Greg playing cowbell I'maCow.jpg|"I'm a Cow" AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar JeffSingingI'maCow.jpg|Jeff singing GregandAnthonyintheCowSuits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in cow suits MurrayinaCowSuit.jpg|Murray in a cow suit JeffinaCowSuit.jpg|Jeff in a cow suit TheWigglesasCows.jpg|The Wiggles as cows DotheFlap-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky DotheFlap.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheAwakeWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends Greg,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Wags GregSingingDotheFlap.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyGroup.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Dorothy Greg,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregDoingtheFlap.jpg|Greg doing the flap DorothyDoingtheFlap.jpg|Dorothy doing the flap DorothyandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheAwakeWigglyGroup.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Henry Greg,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Greg, Murray, Henry and Wags Greg,WagsandMurray.jpg|Greg, Wags and Murray GregandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheFlap.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the flap Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Murray, Henry and Wags Greg,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Friends TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and The Early Wiggle Friends PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheEarlyWigglyGroup.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Henry Anthony,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroup.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Male Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends MurrayandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Dorothy OnYourHoliday-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Sarah, Anthony and Shaun ShaunHiggins.jpg|Shaun talking about his holiday SarahSneddon.jpg|Sarah talking about her holiday JeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSingingOnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays OnYourHoliday2.jpg|Greg at the beach AnthonyinhisBeachShirt.jpg|Anthony in his beach shirt OnYourHoliday3.jpg|Greg in the park JeffandClareinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Clare PaulineandDominicField.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field OnYourHoliday4.jpg|Greg at the circus MurrayasaClown.jpg|Clown Murray juggling balls OnYourHoliday.jpg|"On Your Holiday" GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg HatOnMyHead-Prologue.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat HatOnMyHead-Prologue2.jpg|Murray holding a fish HatOnMyHead-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff with horse HatOnMyHead-Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes DiDickiDoDum-Bagpipes.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" on bagpipes HatOnMyHead-Prologue5.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats HatOnMyHead.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatonMyHead.jpg|Greg singing JeffandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar GregandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Greg and Anthony clapping Greg'sMagicCape.jpg|Greg's magic cape Greg'sMagicHat.jpg|Anthony holding Greg's magic hat Greg'sMagicWandinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg's magic wand TheMagicBag-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about the magic bag TheMagicBag.jpg|Greg showing the magic bag BagofMagicHankies.jpg|Bag of magic hankies Greg'sMagicBagTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" WiggleWaggle.jpg|''"Wiggle Waggle."'' GregandGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregandPinkHankie.jpg|Greg and pink hankie GregandHugeMagicHankie.jpg|Greg and huge magic hankie VaseofMagicFlowers.jpg|Greg showing his vase of magic flowers GregPerformingVaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" trick Greg'sMagicShow-VaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg and the Magic Flowers Flowers.jpg|Flowers MagicGregandAnthony.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony AnthonyClapping.jpg|Anthony clapping TheMagicRoom.jpg|The magic room GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Greg singing HenryandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff CassandraHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Cassandra in the pink blouse TheWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry AnthonyEatingPlum.jpg|Anthony eating plum TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Macots TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheKids.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the kids TheWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots BrownGirlInTheRing.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" TheOtherWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare Field Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Rose and Michael RoseCousensSmellingFlowers.jpg|Rose smelling flowers RoseCousens2.jpg|Rose Cousens MichaelWalsh.jpg|Michael showing a crushed-up leaf Georgia'sSong-Prologue2.jpg|"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen." GeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook Jeff,MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Georgia Munro-Cook AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar JeffandAnthonyPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing acoustic guitars Georgia'sSong.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AlexHarfield,MaryAnnHullandRhiannahKitching.jpg|Alex, Mary Ann and Rhiannah dancing GregSingingGeorgia'sSong.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha acoustic guitar OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates JeffandJoseph.jpg|Jeff and Joseph TheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The S.S Feathersword OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea.jpg|"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|"This pirate ship's really rocking now." GregSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea.jpg|Greg singing GregasaPirate.jpg|Greg as a pirate TheProWigglyHumansandLeanneHalloran.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Leanne Halloran LeanneastheGirlPirate.jpg|Leanne the girl pirate JeffasaPirate.jpg|Jeff as a pirate MurrayasaPirate.jpg|Murray as a pirate NickyNackyNockyNoo-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Captain and Leanne MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Captain NickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDoingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo TheProWigglyHumansinBigRedCar.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordDancinginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayandJeffinPirateCostumes.jpg|Murray and Jeff as pirates GregandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg and Leanne CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Cassie and Leanne Greg,CassandraandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Greg, Cassie and Leanne LeanneDancing.jpg|Leanne dancing JosephFieldasPirate.jpg|Joseph as a pirate Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Henry and Dorothy HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry holding invitations GregandHenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Henry DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy talking about her dance party Greg,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party!" Dorothy,Greg,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party, too!" Greg,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" Greg,JeffandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,WagsandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Prologue2.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." TheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Dorothy,GregandHenry.jpg|"Well, we'll see you at the dance party, everybody." DorothytheDinosauronDrums2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur picture on drum-set DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyatherDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandAnthonyatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles DorothyDancingatherDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy dancing at her dance party JeffPlayingKeytar.jpg|Jeff playing keytar MurrayandJeffatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesandHenryatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus Keytar.jpg|Keytar WagsatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags FenderTelecasterElectricGuitar.jpg|Fender Telecaster electric guitar CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Male Wiggly Friends TheProWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Henry Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" JosephFieldandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and Leonardo VincentBettens.jpg|Vincent AnthonyPlayingDrumsatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dorothy's dance party TheWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Henry Anthony'sDrums.jpg|Anthony's drums AnthonyatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheEarlyWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group SofiaSilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini TheOppositeWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheUnforgottenWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends DorothyDiscoDancing.jpg|Dorothy disco dancing TheProWigglyHumansatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans at Dorothy's dance party TheProWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Wags the Dog AnthonySilvestriniinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, TO THE BIG RED CAR!"'' File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles running off File:MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff running off File:JeffinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Jeff running off TheWigglesLogoontheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song).jpg|"Big Red Car" GregSingingBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray in the Big Red Car Murray,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the Big Red Car Wags,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Murray TheOtherWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in the Big Red Car WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car File:BigRedCar(Song)-ChromaKeyGoof.jpg|Chroma key goof TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving TheWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles dancing TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray's daughter, Georgia dancing WagsandTheWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles BigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWigglesandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in end credits TheMaleWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in the credits MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia GeorgiaMunro-CookinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook in end credits MurrayandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Henry in end credits TheAwakeWiggles'Mums.jpg|The Awake Wiggles' mums LukeinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Luke PaulineandDominicFieldinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Pauline and Dominic Field in end credits GoodbyeDance.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" Henry,JeffandClareField.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Clare Field ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare Field HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Jeff in end credits JeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits JeffandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Wags in end credits JeffandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Jeff and Georgia Munro-Cook MurrayandJeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Jeff in end credits WagsandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in end credits MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits GregandMurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Greg in end credits DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Donna and Judy Halloran GreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg in end credits DorothyandGreginBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Greg and Anthony in end credits AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits KeiranBianco.jpg|Keiran CaptainandAnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits CaptainandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in credits BigRedCarinEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in the background JeffandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Leanne Halloran TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LeanneHalloraninBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran KristenShaw.jpg|Kristen DaisyCousensinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Daisy in end credits ShaunHigginsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Shaun in end credits NicoleButler.jpg|Nicole NicholasHullinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Nicholas in end credits TimothyRioseco,DonnaandJudyHalloran.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran TheUnforgottenWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in end credits TheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in end credits Samantha.jpg|Samantha CassieinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Cassie in end credits BenJones.jpg|Ben SianinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Sian in end credits NaomiHiggins.jpg|Naomi HenryandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits JudyHalloran.jpg|Judy WagsandTheWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles in end credits TheLandWigglyGroupinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in end credits MichaelWalshinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Michael in end credits MelanieScott.jpg|Melanie DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in the credits DorothyandWagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits WagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags in the credits StudioSets.jpg|The studio sets HenryinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain and Henry Captain,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Greg and Anthony Greg,AnthonyandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends TheAwakeWigglyHumansandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Wags CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheAwakeWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue Alternate Versions and Miscellaneous DancePartyTitleCard.jpg|US title: "Dance Party" File:DancePartyTitleCardMistake.jpg|Goof: when the Dance Party alternate title shows up, you can see the original Big Red Car title do the same behind it before it disappears. WagstheDog(Song)-AnthonyInBlueShirt.jpg|Anthony in blue shirt in edited version of "Wags the Dog" for The Wiggles Videos Preview Slideshow BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes of the music video "Big Red Car" TheOppositeWigglyGroup.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and friends in Big Red Car promo picture WagstheDoginBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture Dorothyin1995.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in a promo picture Henryin1995.jpg|Henry the Octopus in 1995 TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at an awards night in promo picture TheUnforgottenWigglesandBigRedCarVideoAward.jpg|Murray, Greg and Jeff holding video award BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A Big Red Car T-Shirt TheWigglesandDorothyonMidday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy BigRedCar-WigglyItemInformation.jpg|Wiggly Item Information Cover Gallery BigRedCar.jpg|Front cover BigRedCarVideoBackCover.jpg|Back cover BigRedCar-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover Bigredcarinlay.jpg|Inlay cover big_redcarp-re_relasecover.jpg|Re-released cover with the new Wiggles logo BigRedCar(Re-Release)-BackCover.jpg|Back cover of re-release Trivia *This was the first video to feature the Big Red Car. * This was the first video to feature the S.S Feathersword. *Wags makes his first appearance. *This video was released in America as Dance Party on April 3, 2001. It was also released on DVD in 2002, making it the only Wiggles video before The Wiggles Movie to be released on DVD. *Also shown on the later [[Wake Up Jeff! (video)|''Wake Up Jeff!]] video, Jeff drives the original Big Red Car. *Jeff wears pajamas for the first time in a video. *"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" is from ''Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate in 1993. *This is the last video that Anthony wears the green polo shirt and the teal shirt that he wore from Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy . From 1996 onwards he wore a blue skivvy. He started to wear the teal shirt in 1992 and wore it again in 1994. This is also the last time he plays Captain Feathersword. *"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ", "Wags the Dog ", "Dorothy's Dance Party " and "Big Red Car " were filmed in early 1995, which shows Anthony in his green polo shirt. The rest such as the opening scene, the prologue before "Wags the Dog" and "Di Dicki Do Dum " were filmed later in the year because Anthony's hair is frizzier and he is wearing his teal shirt. *The Big Red Car is made of plywood (although a cardboard version was also used) in this video and the next. Later, in The Wiggles Movie and TV Series 1 it became an actual drivable car. It has seen many redesigns since. *Murray's daughter Georgia appears on Georgia's Song and the end credits. *This is the first video to have a song after the closing scene *This is the first video to feature a son or daughter of one of the band members. *Paul's wife, Pauline is shown in "On Your Holiday". *At the end of "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) ", Luke Field falls off the stage platform and then goes back on. *This is the first time Greg plays a musical instrument as seen in "I'm a Cow ". * This is the earliest Wiggles video to be released on DVD (Dance Party). * This is the first Wiggles' video where the opening title doesn't have a clip from one of the songs in the video. * This is the first time Anthony's hobby for eating food is featured. It was featured in the prologue for Wags the Dog, and the first time he is seen eating is in Brown Girl in the Ring where he eats a plum. * This video is sometimes confused with the UK VHS of Toot Toot! with the same name. *In some editions of this video, a rare promo for "Wake Up Jeff" is seen. It states that the video will be coming out in October 1996. HOWEVER, instead of the "Wake Up Jeff" video version we have come to know, a different version is seen. Instead of wearing skivvies, black pants and black shoes, The Wiggles are wearing short sleeves, t-shirts and coloured shoes - Anthony wears blue shoes, Jeff wears purple shoes etc. This is extremely rare. * The video was released on VHS in 1995 in Australia, and 2000 in the US as Dance Party (February 4, 2002 on DVD). * This is the first Wiggles video where other wiggly merchandise is not advertised at the end of the end credits. # This dvd is re-recorded in 2006 called here comes a big red car. Goofs *In the Wags the Dog music video, the actor's skin under Wags' hand is visible in one scene. *In the Big Red Car music video, there are some shots where the chroma key is visible by the car, and the car is not facjng the right direction of the road in some scenes. Download Links * http://www.mediafire.com/watch/l4bg4bqdg6p8g3f/The_Wiggles_-_Big_Red_Car.mp4 * http://www.mediafire.com/watch/2eitat6balwvua2/Dance_Party.mp4 References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1995 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Pre-TV series videos Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Rebooted Videos